Querida Cheguei!
by Cissy Black
Summary: Eles terão muitos problemas quando chegarem em casa,pois elas estarão esperando [TL][AF][RM][s]
1. Primeiro Ato:Pobre louça

**Oie povu é a Cissy, é rapido é que meus comnts estão (( ...)) só isso espero que curtam!E deixem Rewies!**

Primeiro Ato:Pobre louça!

Na casa dos Potter três amigas se reuniam,Lílian Potter,Alice Longbottom e Marlene McKinnon. Duas casadas e uma enamorada de três belos homens, Aurores, adultos, responsáveis e é claro maduros.Por isso a conversa corria tão bem:

-Quando eu pegar aqueles dois-disse Lílian bufando-Eu juro que eles vão sofrer mais do que se caissem nas mãos dos Comensais!

-Calma Lily se irritar assim não dá em nada-Alice tentava ajudar já que Frank havia lhe avisado que iria sair com os amigos-E tem mais, eles estão com o Remus e o Frank,não podem estar fazendo nada de tão errado.

Era mais uma noite agitada na casa dos Potter.Tiago ainda não havia chego do ministério onde trabalhava como Auror e havia saído com Sirius sem avisar a esposa.Aquilo era algo que deixava Lílian realmente irritada.

-Eu sei que eles estão juntos Lice-Lílian disse atirando a louça na pia-E o Potter nem se deu ao trabalho de me avisar que eles iam sair!Ele e o Black são dois irresponsáveis!Saem pra se divertir e esquecem do mundo!

-Credo Lílian!Depois de todo esse tempo casada e você ainda chama ele de Potter!-Marlene disse com um sorriso tipicamente maroto

-Até parece que você não sabe Lene-Alice dizia entre risos-Só é Potter quando ela tá muito brava!Se não é Ti,Tiaguito,Paixão,Amore,...

-Alice Longbottom!Calada!-Lílian berrou derrubando o prato e muito corada

-Por Merlin Lily!-disse Marlene que parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo-Você é uma bruxa!Dá pra parar de tentar destruir toda a louça!Os pratos eu posso jurar,que não são nem o Tiago nem o Sirius!

-Não dá Lene-Lily suspirou-Isso me ajuda a relaxar

-Se eu fizesse isso-Alice reclamou-Não tinha um copo na minha casa!

As três se entreolharam e riram do comentário de Alice.Lílian resolveu abandonar a louça e conversar com as amigas na sala.Alice tinha razão, naquele ritmo, não sobraria nem a lembrança da tão bonita louça dos Potter

-Mas Lils porque você quer pegar o Sirius?-aquilo tinha deixado Marlene intrigada

- Porque sempre que o Potter apronta tem dedo do Black na história!-disse num tom de vencida-Aliás, dedo não, tem as duas mãos inteiras

-Viu Lene-Alice gritou da cozinha onde arrumava os estrago que Lílian tinha feito-É Potter ainda!

-Espera o Tiago chegar-Lene respondeu ignorando os resmungos de Lílian-Ele leva ela lá pra cima e acaba esse papo de Potter.

-Marlene McKinnon calada!-terminou com aquele assunto uma Lily muito corada

Enquanto isso no Três Vassouras...

-Cara é sério-Tiago parecia nervoso-Vamo embora!

-Que ir embora que nada Pontas!-Sirius ria**((sabe aqueles bêbados que riem de tudo?então mais ou menos isso aí))**-É cedo ainda!

-Cedo é pra você eu tenho minha mulher-Frank resmungava-E ela não deve estar muito feliz com a minha demora.

-É mesmo-Remus concordava-A Lene também deve estar me esperando. E pior,com a Lily

-Por que pior Aluado?-Tiago ficou curioso

-Ué-Frank disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia-Por que as duas vão ficar ouvindo sua esposa,e aí já viu,vão ter idéias bem interessantes para que nossas mortes sejam lentas e dolorosas.

-Que belos Aurores-Sirius debochava-Enfrentam Comensais e tem medo de três doces e lindas mulheres!

-DOCES?-os três berraram juntos e cairam na gargalhada.

-Até parece que você não conhece a Lily-Tiago disse ainda rindo-Vai dizer que não lembra como ela era na escola!

-Lembrar eu lembro-Sirius divagava-Mas depois de todos esses anos você não consegue dobrar a Lils quando quer?

-Tá bom Sirius se quiser ficar aí beleza-Remus já disse se levantando-Eu tô indo.Vocês vem?

-Eu vou,não quero que a Lice possa aderir as idéias malignas da **doce** ruiva nossa amiga.

-Eu não sei ... Voltar já?Ainda tá cedo-Tiago respondeu

-Tiago meu amigo-Remus começou-Qual é a única razão pela qual a Lílian não sai pelas ruas te procurando com medo de você fazer alguma bobagem?

-Orgulho?-Tiago disse hesitante

-Não.Tenta de novo-Remus reforsou com uma expressão um pouco mais séria

-Eu estar com vocês?-o moreno respondeu

-Na verdade-Lupin constatou-Estar comigo, por que se fosse só com o Almofadinhas...

-Ei!Eu ainda tô aqui-Sirius disse agitando os braços

-Você tem razão Aluado-Tiago concordou olhando pra Sirius e se levantando-É melhor eu ir indo

-Nossa valeu pela consideração!-Sirius berrou-Nem me chamam!

-Você quer vir Sirius?-Frank perguntou zombando

-Não-ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Então por que deu ataque?-Remus que já vestia a capa para ir embora se voltou para o amigo.

-Sei lá-e riu como se latiçe-Eu sou uma pessoa carente

-Ah não Sirius!-Tiago disse-Agora você vai vir com a gente!Levanta esse seu rabinho daí e venha!

-Rabinho não!Eu sou um senhor muito respeitável-disse todo cheia de pompa

-Tá,tá,que seja-Remus respondeu-Então levanta esse seu rabinho muito respeitável e vamos embora.

-Ora seu...-Sirius não pode terminar a frase já que os outros três haviam aparatado.Então resolveu ir também e aparatou

E foram para casa dos Potter,mal sabiam que a noite nem sonha em acabar...

**Oie povo!Tudo belezinha?Gostaram do cap,tem só mais um para o desfecho fatídico final. O Então deixem rewies pelo amor de SIRIUS BLACK**

**Cissy hoje está desanimada né?Mas vai melhorar.Bjokinhazitas para todos!E té mais!**


	2. Segundo Ato:Maldita Cachaça

**Oieeeeeeeeee!Cissy está aki para postar!Amei as reviews e agradeço no final bjoes e vamos lá!**

Segundo Ato:Maldita Cachaça

Já passava das 11:30 da noite e nada de homens na casa dos Potter,e diga-se de passagem que aquelas mulheres Doces não estavam nem um pouco felizes com aquilo

-É sério,se aquele...aquele...-Lílian já nem sabia do que xingar Tiago-aquele vadio não chegar aqui em 10 minutos,eu tranco a casa com feitiço e deixo ele pra fora até de manhã!

-Não vai adiantar nada-Marlene se pronunciou com um suspiro cansado-Se você não deixar ele entrar ele passa a noite no apartamento do Sirius e do traste do meu namorado.

-A Lene tem razão Lily-Alice disse olhando para Lílian que estava prestes s fazer um buraco no chão de tanto ir de um lado para o outro-É duro admitir,mas ela tem razão!

-Sobre o que Lice?-a ruiva perguntou rindo da cara de indignação de Marlene-O Remus ser um traste?

-Não!-a morena de rosto bondoso respondeu-Ela só errou essa parte!

-Parem as duas de conspirarem a favor dele!-Marlene gritou-Não o defendam quem sabe do traste sou eu!

Alice e Lílian riram do ataque de Marlene e essa as acompanhou.Verdade fosse dita,Remus J. Lupin podia ser o que elas quisessem menos um traste,era um bom homem preocupado,carinhoso,fiel,justo,doce,romântico,charmoso e por que não bonito,pois apesar da aparência cansada era um homem no auge dos seus 23 anos olhos cor de avelã,cabelos um pouquinho compridos que davam a ele uma aparência um pouco **animal**.Alice também não tinha do que reclamar,Frank,seu marido era muito bonito uma belaza clássica.Tinha um rosto misterioso e elegante cabelos curtos e negros,olhos cativantes.Frank era extremamente amoroso e responsável e o que mais desejava-mesmo nos difíceis tempos de guerra-era um filho.Lílian...bem,no item beleza ela também estava muitíssimo bem servida,Tiago com seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados e físico de Auror era o que sua mãe chamaria de **"pão"((minha mãe fala isso¬¬))**no item carinho também já que ela era muitíssimo amada pelo marido.Mas em responsabilidade ele perdia de longe para Frank e a ser o mesmo Maroto irresponsável da época de Hogwarts.E como trabalhava com Sirius**((é rapidão:O Sirius não é mal ele só curti a vida e ninguém o entende!nota mental a autora tem um abismo por Sirius Black e Remus Lupin))**eles sempre davam um jeitinho maroto nas coisas.

-Tá bom não defendo mais ele-Lílian disse limpando as lágrimas que tinha no rosto de tanto rir-Aliás!Não defendo mais homem nenhum!

-Apoiado!-gritaram as amigas erguendo os braços

-Posso saber que revolução comunista é essa na minha sala?-Tiago que tinha acabado de chegar disse com as mãos na cintura e uma falsa carranca de bravo

-Viu-disseRemus indo na direção do amigo-elas passam muito tempo juntas!Já devem ter planejado nossas mortes!

-Olha aqui...

Lílian parou no meio da frase com o dedo rijo apontado para o rosto de Tiago e se voltou para o outro lado da sala como todos os outros.Sirius tinha acabado de aparatar alie estava **mamado, bebim,trêbado!((O que é melhor que Sirius Black bêbado?Ele trêbado))**

-Remus Aluado Lupin-Sirius disse indo neio cambaleante na direção de Remus-Nós ainda não terminamos de conversar sobre o meu respeitável rabinho!

As reações na sala não podiam ser diferantes Lílian,Alice,Frank e Tiago se desmanchavam de tanto rir,Remus ria silenciosamente com a cabeça abaixada,e Marlene...bem Marlene olhava para os dois como se fossem dos hipogrifos roxos de bico verde.

-Que história é essa Remus?-perguntou num fio de voz chocada

-Calma Lene,não é nada do que você pode estar imaginando!-disse Remus ainda rindo muito

-CALMA LENE!-Marlene gritava enquanto os outros choravam de tanto rir-CALMA LENE É O CASSETE!ESSE HOMEM-e frisou a última palavra-ME APAREÇA AUI DIZENDO QUE TEM QUE CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ SOBRE O RABINHO DELE E VOCÊ ME PEDE CALMA,SEU TRASTE!

Todos olhavam para Marlene em meio o gargalhadas e tensão,ela não era de dar ataques.Foi aí que Sirius resolvel se pronunciar

-Amor estamos perdidos!-e colocou a mão na testa num gesto teatral-Ela nos descobriu!E agora meu lobinho!

Dessa vez nem Marlene resistiu todos choravam de rir.Sirius com trejeitos gays era indescritível, óbviamente ele não se lembraria de nada pela manhã mesmo assim aquilo não deixava de ser hilário.Em meio aquela confusão o susto foi gigante quando uma certa ruiva caiu desmaiada

**OOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Eu estou aki pra dizer qual era a surpresa!E é essa:Mais um cap!Uaw!Por dois motivos**

**1ºalgumas reviews disseram q era mto pokinho**

**2ºa Cissy é uma incompetente que num consegue fazer só dois cap's**

**Falando em reviews eu quero agradecerdo fundin do coração a Rebeca Potter,jehssik,Gabi LPB e M. Pads **

**Que me dexaram reviews lindas fofas maravilhosas!E me motivaram a deixar a fic um tikinho mais longa!Quem num gostar da fic processe elas não a mim!**

**Bjuxx e juro que atualizo logo!Cissy foi**


End file.
